


Duty

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, But the word daddy isn't explicitly used, Butt Plugs, Dark daddy Minato, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Facial, M/M, Masturbation, Minato is low-key possessive, Multi, Office Sex, Surprise Obito, This is filth yo, Top Namikaze Minato, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: “Kakashi.”The younger man schools his face to neutral even though it’s hidden behind his mask, but his heart rate is rising, blood pulsing hotly in his veins under the scrutiny of the Yondaime. Kakashi takes in a shuddering breath, and on the exhale, Minato’s hands are on him.“Did you keep it in?” Minato murmurs, scraping his teeth deliciously on the shell of Kakashi’s ear. “Are you still full of me?”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 305





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts).



> I will preface by saying this is pure filth between consenting adults.
> 
> I will follow up by saying that I have wanted to write Anannua's ot3 for like a million years and finally had an idea that worked for it. Also, this was loosely inspired by moor's dark daddy Minato fic (which you should check out yesterday), and we all bow to her for such brilliance!
> 
> It's hard to say for certain, but this is probably one of the filthiest things I've written so far. :) Enjoy, y'all!

Guarding the Hokage is a uniquely important and highly boring duty, Kakashi thinks for about the hundredth time in an hour. He knows without a doubt that the Yondaime is more powerful than all four of his ANBU guards combined, and he frankly needs no protection. 

Regardless, he feels a sense of pride knowing that he has been assigned to protect the leader of their village. The ANBU transfers his weight from one leg to the other, and it causes a ripple effect that prompts an almost imperceptible gasp to escape from his lips. 

Immediately, he can sense bright blue eyes burning into him from afar. 

His chakra is disguised and he remains invisible, as all ANBU on guard duty should, but the gaze boring into him makes him shift uncomfortably. If Kakashi has learned anything in his career as a shinobi, it is that he can never hide a damn thing from his former sensei. And he has something very, very damning to hide.

“Dismissed,” Minato says to the ANBU on the perimeter of his office, “except for Hound.” 

_Shit._

Kakashi shuffles in his spot, the normally stoic shinobi displaying a rare level of movement as the remainder of the Yondaime’s personal guard flits from the room. He remains at his station, shifting again, and Minato nearly levels him with a look of displeasure. 

“Kakashi.”

The younger man schools his face to neutral even though it’s hidden behind his mask, but his heart rate is rising, blood pulsing hotly in his veins under the scrutiny of the Yondaime. Kakashi takes in a shuddering breath, and on the exhale, Minato’s hands are on him. 

“Did you keep it in?” Minato murmurs, scraping his teeth deliciously on the shell of Kakashi’s ear. “Are you still full of me?”

Kakashi whimpers as a warm hand cups the base of the plug through his pants. “Y-Yes, Sensei.”

“That’s good,” the older man purrs, his touch drifting to the persistent erection that had been tenting Kakashi’s pants throughout his entire shift. “This, however, is quite the distraction from your duties. Shinobi are not meant to be seen or heard, and I caught your little sound. Do we need to talk about professionalism?”

“No, Sir,” Kakashi replies shakily, unable to prevent the full-body shiver that overtakes him as Minato grinds his palm against the younger man’s length. “Should we lock the door?” he asks a little too casually, but Minato is perceptive, sensing Kakashi’s nerves.

The blonde summarily ignores his request, and the ANBU’s senses fog at the sinful fact that the Yondaime is groping him in the middle of the day, where anyone could catch them.

“Do you not trust your Hokage, Kakashi?” Minato licks a sloppy wet stripe over his palm before slipping his hand under the waistband of the younger man’s pants. “Are you afraid that someone will see what a needy little _slut_ you are for me?”

Kakashi’s cheeks flush with embarrassment at the desperate sound that escapes from his lips at the touch. He couldn’t help but think that he was only proving Minato’s point.

But the Yondaime is back to his sunshine smile, acting as if it is an average daily task to be jerking off his former student in his office. One particular twist of his hand draws a gasp and a twitch of the hips from Kakashi, shifting the plug inside him pleasurably, and Minato clicks his tongue at the lapse. 

“Kakashi,” Minato reprimands, “you know the rules.”

Kakashi does know. In fact, he hasn’t been able to stop thinking the rules since Minato laid him down on the kitchen table this morning, fucking him hard and fast. His teeth ache at the memory of the blonde filling him with cum and then pressing a plug into his hole to trap it inside, the whispered words of _keep it inside until I take it out, don’t you dare touch yourself, you’ll be a good boy and do your duty, won’t you darling, stay still and let me play with you,_ washing over him as his hips roll to meet Minato’s touch. 

“Who does this cock belong to?” Minato asks, the combination of the steady pulling of his hand and the possessive words making Kakashi’s knees weak. 

The ANBU wets his suddenly dry lips behind his mask, choking out, “You, Sensei.”

“That’s right.” 

The older man pushes porcelain aside with his free hand and hooks into Kakashi’s cloth mask, tugging it down to his chin to reveal his swollen lips, cherry red from biting to withhold sounds of pleasure. Minato slips two fingers inside his mouth, and Kakashi immediately desperately sucks on the digits, grateful for the distraction from the increasing speed of the Yondaime’s grip on his cock. It doesn’t hurt that Kakashi has a hell of an oral fixation. 

“But _my_ cock doesn’t get to come yet.”

The ANBU actually _whines_ , high-pitched and shameless as Minato removes his hand from Kakashi’s pants and pulls the spit-slick fingers from his mouth, leaving him aching and hard and wanting. 

“Lay back on the desk,” Minato commands, and shakily, Kakashi complies. His ANBU mask is askew in such a way that he can only see about a meter in front of him, and his pants are hanging low on his hips as he hops onto the Hokage’s desk. 

He is unceremoniously stripped of his pants and boxers only a second before jute bites into the skin of his thighs. In his peripheral vision, Kakashi catches Minato winding rope with a fluidity that is both beautiful and arousing. His calves are pressed against the back of his legs, and Minato pulls his bindings tight to each side of the desk, making his cock bob in the air. 

Kakashi feels exposed and nervous. 

He is also the hardest he has been in his entire life.

There is a warm puff of breath on his leg, and he stifles the urge to work against the rope to meet the sinful mouth lingering inches from his overheated flesh. Minato’s fingers curl around the base of the plug, and he grinds it ever-so-slowly into Kakashi’s prostate as he sucks a violet bruise into Kakashi’s inner thigh. A starburst of pleasure blossoms behind his eyes and there’ is nothing he can do to fight it. 

He is at Minato’s mercy. 

“So pretty,” Minato mouths against sensitive skin before pulling away. Somehow, he is behind Kakashi in a breath, easily tying the ANBU’s hands to the desk. Kakashi’s palms itch and he clenches his fingers into a fist, feeling helpless and frustrated as he knows there is no escape. 

But when Minato knocks his porcelain mask off his face and kisses him greedily, Kakashi ceases to think at all. 

\---

 _Something is off_ , Obito thinks as he mosies into the Hokage Tower to deliver his mission report nearly two hours late. There’s something extraordinarily quiet about the ordinarily bustling building, and he finds himself narrowing his eyes at the empty hallways. In fact, he hasn’t passed a single soul besides the bored receptionist on the main floor picking at her fingernails with a kunai.

Strange.

When he finally reaches the door to the Hokage’s office, he senses the triggering of wards. He activates his Sharingan and finds a barrier that ripples in yellows with the familiar brightness of his Sensei’s chakra. Out of a sense of morbid curiosity (that he may very well regret in the form of being knocked unconscious for a few hours), he reaches out to touch the chakra barrier. 

Obito braces himself, but the blowback never comes. The barrier simply concedes and allows him past. He raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“What was that all about?” the Uchiha wonders aloud as he proceeds through the door into the Yondaime’s office.

He is stunned speechless by what he sees.

“ _Ahhh_ , fuck, _Sensei_!”

Obito bites his thumb to break what obviously must be a genjutsu because there is _no way_ that he just walked in on Kakashi pornographically tied to a desk and being railed by their _very attractive_ former sensei. 

“No way,” he breathes aloud without realizing it, and Kakashi’s head snaps up from the desk.

“Sensei!” Kakashi cries out, but this time in fear and anger.

Sweet sunshine Minato simply cracks a smile and thrusts hard and deep into Kakashi’s ass, knocking the rage out of the younger man easily. “Your body can’t lie to me, Kakashi. I felt you clench when you saw Obito. You like that he gets to see how wanton you are for me.” 

“I-I’m not,” Kakashi chokes in defense, but his attempt to escape is thwarted by the rope holding his legs open. Obito’s mouth is suddenly dry as he soaks in the sight of long pale legs bound with rope, and Kakashi’s _face_ is out in the open, red and panting. In comparison to the vulnerable position of the silver-haired man, the Yondaime has only undone his pants enough to free his cock, beautifully long and slick with what looked to be cum. 

Was Minato fucking Kakashi for the second time? It was such a delightfully filthy thought that Obito couldn’t help but subconsciously palm his growing erection through his pants.

“See,” Minato continues easily as if he’s talking about the weather, “Obito likes it too. Don’t you?” The blonde draws his length all the way out of Kakashi, letting it bob with just enough space to show Obito how well Minato had fucked him open. The silver-haired man moans with a desperate mix of embarrassment and arousal, and it hammers the nail into Obito’s grave.

 _Fuck it._ “I do,” the Uchiha murmurs just strong enough to be heard over the renewed sound of golden skin striking pale, his voice dipping low into a register that makes his chest vibrate with need.

Kakashi’s back arches as he attempts to meet Minato’s thrusts, but the hold of the rope is absolute. He worries at his lips with his teeth in between gasps and moans as Minato takes him apart and puts him back together again. Obito’s dark eyes have long-since turned red to record every moment.

“Kakashi was such a good boy today.” The blonde nods at the plug standing upright on his desk, still slick with oil and cum. “He looks so pretty like this, don’t you think, Obito?”

Obito’s brain stutters for a moment as he remembers the late breakfast that he and Kakashi had shared earlier in the day. His younger teammate’s cheeks were uncharacteristically flushed, but Kakashi had waved off inquiries into his marked discomfort. Now, he understands exactly why.

If Obito wasn’t hard before, he certainly is now.

“Yes,” he growls, shamelessly reaching down to free his length. He leans back against the wall to support his suddenly weak legs as he fucks into his own grip at the sight of the two beautiful men entwined before him.

Kakashi looks completely wrecked, and Obito watches in fascination as Minato shoves four fingers into the younger man’s mouth. He whines and drools around the intrusion, but his chest flushes even darker and his cock drips in response. It’s so debauched, so hot that Obito can hardly think beyond the sight and sounds, the scent of sex so thick in the air that he can almost taste it.

It isn’t just Kakashi, though. It’s not like Obito hasn’t seen their blonde former sensei this hyperfocused before--he has a flee-on-sight order for a reason--but there is a special kind of darkness within the normally bright man that preens at Kakashi choking on his hand.

The two of them together might actually be the death of Obito.

He snaps out of his thoughts again when he realizes that Minato is addressing him.

“You want him too.”

It isn’t a question, because Minato _knows_ that yes, he wants Kakashi. He obviously wants Kakashi like _that_ , but he wants to _be_ Kakashi, too. The decision tosses around his brain, but he squashes it, knowing there will be plenty of time to think about that later. 

Obito’s voice thick with desire as he twists his hand over the head of his own cock, croaking out, “ _Yes._ ”

Minato’s smirk is deadly, and he wields possessive words like daggers. 

“He’s _mine_.” 

The blonde dips down and sinks his teeth into the meat of Kakashi’s shoulder, marking him like the wild things they both are, and Obito’s surge of envy is overridden by the keening cry held in Kakashi’s throat by Minato’s fingers. He can feel the slow chakra drain of his Sharingan, but he keeps recording, desperate to imprint this image and save it for lonely nights. It feels like a dream to see these two men he has secretly desired for _so long_ like this.

Minato is murmuring nonstop to Kakashi as he fucks him into pieces, a litany of praise falling from his lips to drip over the younger man’s collarbone, and Obito’s stroking matches the pace. He can feel himself edging closer and closer to release, can hear himself panting desperately aloud, and--

“Obito, come here,” the Yondaime orders, and Obito is helpless to do anything but comply. His pulse is through the roof. _Will he get to touch?_

The blonde motions him around the desk and Obito finds himself standing just beside Kakashi’s head. Minato pulls his spit-slick fingers from Kakashi’s mouth, using his wet hand to roughly turn the ANBU’s face toward Obito. 

Kakashi, his best friend and long-time crush, is looking at him with slick, swollen red lips from being stretched for so long. He’s practically bleeding desperation and he can’t keep his eyes off Obito’s hand working his own cock.

“P-Please. Please, _please_ let me come,” the bound man begs Minato, but his obsidian eyes are still burning into Obito. 

Minato’s gaze flickers up to the Uchiha with a smug sense of satisfaction. 

“Only after Obito. Open your mouth, darling.” 

Obito’s swallows hard as he realizes what Minato is asking of him, even as Kakashi obediently opens wide, allowing his soft pink tongue to roll out over his bottom lip. The Uchiha nervously gauges Minato’s expression for permission.

The heated look he receives in return tells him everything that he needs to know. “Make a mess of my slut,” Minato purrs darkly, and both of the younger men groan.

It doesn’t take long after that. Obito frantically strokes his cock, feeling his balls draw up from the sight of Kakashi panting open-mouthed as he’s fucked hard. “ _Ahhh_ , ah, ah!” Kakashi cries out as Minato finally touches his neglected length, strains against his bindings and the sight sends Obito right over the edge. His vision blurs white as he paints Kakashi’s face and tongue with ropes of cum, fighting against the impulse of his buckling knees as he rides out the waves of pleasure.

As soon as he spills the last drop, Minato reaches up to smear Obito’s spend all over Kakashi’s face. He holds Kakashi’s jaw in place, forcing him to make eye contact, and roughly fists the younger man’s cock. 

Kakashi is wrecked and filthy and perfect, and for all these reasons, Minato finally allows him to let go.

“Come.” 

For one blissful moment, Kakashi completely relaxes, sagging down against the desk before he comes _violently_. Obito and Minato both watch in awe as rope bites into pale skin, Kakashi’s back arching like a bow as he spills over his abdomen. Minato groans deep and low at the delicious spasming around him. 

“Good boy, so sweet, ah, _so perfect, f-fuck,_ ” the blonde chokes out before he fills Kakashi with his release. Minato sinks to the hilt one last time before withdrawing completely, letting out a soft sound of satisfaction. 

The silver-haired man lets out a high-pitched whine as he falls limp against the desk, shaking like a leaf as he comes down from his high. Obito quickly moves to free his wrists, and Minato does the same with the ropes around his legs. They move seamlessly, the Yondaime somehow procuring a warm wet cloth to wipe Kakashi down, and Obito hopping up behind him on the desk to embrace the younger man. 

“You did so well,” Obito says as he nuzzles against Kakashi’s neck, pressing soothing kisses to his skin. “So fucking hot.” 

With a final pass of the washcloth, Minato joins them, standing in between Kakashi’s legs to wrap his arms around both of them. “Was that what you wanted, Kakashi?” Minato asks gently, delivering an apologetic kiss to the blooming bruise on his shoulder. 

It takes Kakashi a moment to get his bearings straight, basking in the warmth and affection of his partners. Finally, he sucks in a deep breath. “It was _perfect._ Happy birthday to me,” Kakashi replies with a cheeky grin. 

Obito wants to pull back just to shove him, but Minato already senses it and gives Obito a look of preemptive reprimand. 

“Do you finally understand that you’re not going to scare us off just because you have kinky fantasies?” Obito asks. “Sensei can be mean to you in the sack if you want him to. And I obviously enjoyed watching him fuck you senseless.” 

Minato’s bright blue eyes gleam as Kakashi pouts like a petulant child. 

“You don’t have to be so crass, Obito.”

“You weren’t complaining about crass things when Sensei called you a slut,” Obito reminds him, and the Uchiha dodges an elbow to the ribs. “Hey!”

The Yondaime smiles brightly at his lovers, sunshine embodied as he interrupts the imminent argument. “How does a hot bath sound?”

“ _Dibs!_ ” Both Kakashi and Obito shout in unison before flickering from the office. 

Swiping the plug from the desk, Minato sighs, undoing the wards on his office. Keeping up with his two youthful boyfriends is a difficult task, but one he wouldn’t give up for the world.

 _And_ , he thinks with a grin before performing a quick _Hiraishin_ , he might be older, but he’ll still beat them home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr under the handle strangebeautiful!


End file.
